<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the past comes back(you get your boyfriend to knock him out) by Lazy_atla_addict246</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107109">When the past comes back(you get your boyfriend to knock him out)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_atla_addict246/pseuds/Lazy_atla_addict246'>Lazy_atla_addict246</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>+The gaang, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Azula (Avatar) - Freeform, Blood and Violence, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Briefly mentioned: - Freeform, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), I added Bato/Hakoda too, Katara (Avatar) - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, POV Alternating, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Smut only in chapter 2, Top Sokka, Toph and Gran-gran are mentioned too, Ursa (Avatar) - Freeform, in chapter 3, kinda hurt/comfort, no beta we die like jet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_atla_addict246/pseuds/Lazy_atla_addict246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka knew Zuko’s psychotic bastard father was crazy, but never thought he would go this far…</p><p>Or: Zuko’s shit dad shows up after 5 years and gets to have a “chat” with his boyfriend, Sokka.</p><p>Each chapter can be read as a stand-alone, but they follow the same time-line, if that makes sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Backstory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first thing I've ever written and I'm technically a middle schooler who's never been to an English-speaking country, so bear over with the mistakes. And don't dwell too long on the fact that I write explicit shit.</p><p>I've halfway with the second chapter so it shouldn't be long before it's posted. </p><p>I'm not doing trigger warnings, because first of I don't know what's considered a trigger, and I don't want to miss any. But there is some pretty graphic violence in chapter 3 and smut in chapter 2 if you're not into that.</p><p>I'm mostly just posting this because I have no friends who are into A:TLA, and otherwise this would've just been wasted, so comment your honest opinion, please</p><p><a href="http://tomnookiscannon-changemymind.tumblr.com/">My tumblr</a> </p><p>PS: I don't know how to use this page properly so I might mess up a bit.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko disappears mysteriously, after a super weird interaction between them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit: I fucked up the notes after adding the last chapter, so now i got an extra note at the end of chapter 3 :)</p><p>Another edit: I fixed it 👍</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>|Sokka POV|</p><p>At the time Zuko and he were just friends(though they later found out, they’d both been pining for each other), trying to find out who they were, what they wanted with life. Or that was what Sokka was doing, he thought that was </p><p>He didn’t know much about Zuko or his family, only that he had an annoying little sister in the same year as his sister, and that he always buried himself in assignments and projects, when he was at Sokka’s house, probably also at his own home. It was something about him wanting to be as good as his sister. </p><p>And he knew that Zuko absolutely adored his uncle. </p><p>He would always tell Sokka about how it went with his uncle’s teashop or when he had said something embarrassing out loud in the shop, while Zuko was there. And once, when Uncle Iroh was ill, Zuko had spent all his time at Sokka mumbling to himself with downcast eyes, curling in on himself. Sokka had tried to talk to him but was always met with a fake smile when he brought it up.</p><p>Something he sadly also knew about Zuko was that he always had bruises when he came to school. He always begged Zuko to tell him about how he got those cool bruises, if he was some vigilante of sorts, or got in street fights, but he’d always brush him off with something in the line of “I just tripped”. Sokka obviously never believed it but didn’t really worry too much about it until he heard Zuko on the phone with his father one day. </p><p>----</p><p>He was walking down the hallway when he heard a noise from one of the classrooms, an almost panicked whisper, it sounded like. Sokka being Sokka was too curious to not investigate further sneaked silently towards the classroom, and carefully pushed the door a tiny bit open, to reveal no other than Zuko pacing the floor. And instead of doing what any rational human being would do, like walk away or announce their presence, Sokka decided that it wouldn't hurt anyone if he eavesdropped a tiny bit. Turns out he was wrong.</p><p>“-ologize, Father. I had no idea they even noticed those kinds of things.” A familiar voice said. And suddenly the realization hit Sokka. The panicked person was no other than his best friend, and crush, Zuko.</p><p>“You disrespectful child, how dare you lie to me! If you are not home in less than thirty minutes, I will make sure you regret it!” Boomed the voice in the phone, loud enough for anyone around to hear. </p><p>And Sokka had never seen that expression on his friend before. Yes, he had seen him panic over assignments, but this was more than that. He wasn't panicked, he was terrified.</p><p>Before he could react, Zuko was stalking towards the door, unshed tears brimming at the rim of his eyes, and Sokka scrambled to get away. But Sokka was no Flash or Quicksilver, and as Zuko ripped the door open he paused, dead in his tracks.</p><p>“Sokka! W-what are you doing here? I was just… just about to go. Actually. So… Ehm, bye-bye!” Zuko stammered awkwardly, wiping furiously at his red-rimmed eyes, trying to stop his tears from falling. All the while Sokka was just staring at him, while Zuko tried, and failed, at acting nonchalantly.</p><p>It was only when Zuko was halfway down the hall, that Sokka seemed to realize who Zuko had been talking to on the phone, and quickly sat after him.<br/>
But Zuko promptly picked up on the fact that Sokka was following him and instantly sped up his already swift pace. All it took was a few distracting and unnecessary turns and Zuko had lost him.</p><p>----</p><p>Sokka didn’t see Zuko again that day, nor did he see him the next. And soon, it was two weeks since Sokka had last seen Zuko. Two weeks Sokka spend worrying only about his best friend, calling and calling, and texting and texting, but never getting an answer. As his last resort, Sokka went to Iroh’s teashop to ask if he knew where Zuko was.</p><p>He told Iroh that he hadn’t seen Zuko for over two weeks, but Iroh just told him, that he would fix it, pushing him out of the door with an unrecognizable expression on his face, leaving Sokka even more confused, than when he had arrived.</p><p>----</p><p>Two days later, Sokka’s dad, Hakoda, got a text saying Zuko wanted to see Sokka, and that he was in the hospital. The goddamn hospital! Sokka completely freaked out at that, hurrying his dad out of the door to get to the hospital as fast as possible.</p><p>When they arrived, Iroh pulled them aside, explaining in far too much detail for Sokka’s liking, how Zuko’s father, Ozai, was an abusive prick, who had forced his wife to leave her kids, in fear of getting hurt by him, and therefore leaving Zuko to get abused by his own father. The only thing Iroh didn't go into detail with, was what had happened to Zuko that day after the phone call. He only said Ozai had hurt him, badly. </p><p>Though Sokka didn’t listen much to what Iroh was telling them. He couldn’t pay any attention to what was being told. He was panicking way too much, to focus on anything at that moment.</p><p>But when he stepped into the room and saw Zuko laying on the white bed, tubes and, machines connected to his body, he wished he had paid more attention and could have been more prepared. Only after he had thrown up in the sink, had he noticed the gauze and bandages around the left side of Zuko’s face.</p><p>With tears in his eyes, he stepped over to the bed. He was unsure of what to do, and just stood there for a while, looking down at Zuko, until he started moving, groaning in what was presumably pain, considering how pale and clammy his skin looked, and the size of the bandages.</p><p>Without thinking about it, he bends down and wrapped his arms around Zuko, in the fiercest hug they had ever shared.</p><p>----</p><p>After the incident, Iroh had done everything in his power to get Ozai convicted of his crimes, but Ozai was a powerful man with way too many connections and favors he could pull from other rich scumbags. </p><p>Iroh just managed to get custody of Zuko, and when he was discharged from the hospital, he moved into Iroh’s apartment over the teashop. </p><p>Sokka thought that finally everything was good and he could relax and just spend time with his best friend. But then he got up close to those amber eyes and shaggy but absolutely gorgeous almost black hair, and he could suddenly feel… certain feelings again, but far more all-consuming this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ozai got a call from Zuko's teacher about the bruises.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is another highlight of Zuko and Sokka's relationship.</p>
<p>Zuko is burying himself in assignments, and Sokka makes him relax.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is chapter 2.<br/>There is smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>|Zuko POV|</p>
<p>Zuko had never been more stressed than right now. He had two assignments due on Thursday and a group project, he had to work on. And Zuko absolutely hated group projects! He was the most awkward person on planet earth, and he had no energy to meet up with three other chatty people, that he had no connection with and do homework. Who even invented group projects?</p>
<p>It was two days since he last hung out with Sokka, and he had been chimed down with nervous calls since last night. Honestly, he didn’t even understand why Sokka even cared about if he had eaten lunch, it wasn’t like Sokka liked him.</p>
<p>That was the heartbroken conclusion he had come to six months ago. He had shown Sokka thousands of times that he lo- No, liked him, but he either didn’t care or tried to let Zuko down easy, by acting like he didn’t notice. So Zuko had simply given up, and had resolved to his own lonely sulking, and sometimes crying, even though he would never admit that.</p>
<p>In the middle of his self-pitying, his phone started buzzing once again, and he picked it up with an exasperated sigh.</p>
<p>“What?!” He barked, way harsher than he had intended to.</p>
<p>“Someone’s snappy today, huh?” Came a teasing remark from the other end of the line.</p>
<p>Before Zuko could answer, Sokka quickly followed up with “I’m outside the teashop, come down, we’re ordering dinner from Wang’s.” </p>
<p>Zuko considered arguing with him, but he knew Sokka wouldn't budge. When Sokka set his mind to something, he rarely reconsidered his decisions.</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll be down in a minute.”</p>
<p>“Don’t get too excited it’s just Wang’s.” Sokka commented with his usual dry sarcasm.</p>
<p>Zuko hung up the phone with a quick “see ya” and went out to get his shoes and coat, glancing one last time at his computer before closing it.</p>
<p>“I’m heading out with Sokka to get dinner, Uncle!” He called out towards the living room.</p>
<p>“Have a good time, Nephew! But not too good...” The last part probably not meant for Zuko to hear.</p>
<p>“Uncle! Oh god. Stop it!” He exclaimed, absolutely mortified, and hurried out the door, hearing his uncle chuckle in the living room. Infuriating old man! He cursed to himself as he walked down the stairs.</p>
<p>As promised they were on their way to Wang’s Thai Food as soon as Zuko got in the car. And if it wasn’t for Uncle Iroh’s inappropriate comment, Zuko might have been able to relax, sitting less than two feet away from Sokka.</p>
<p>As usual, Sokka had already ordered their usual, beforehand. Pad Thai for Zuko and Tom Yum for Sokka. And of course, Sokka had once again ordered the weird and disgusting soda from the bottom shelf of the fridge and behind a couple of Sprites. Zuko thoroughly despised the taste, but Sokka ordered it every time they ate there.</p>
<p>“What’re you smiling about?” Sokka suddenly asks, cutting of Zuko’s line of thought. Zuko blushes violently, as he realizes he’s been sitting in his own thoughts, smiling! He really needs to stop daydreaming so much.</p>
<p>“Oh… nothing, I’m just glad we got some food?” Zuko knows he sounds ridiculous, but it’s not like he can just tell Sokka he was thinking about him. That would just make it even more awkward.</p>
<p>“Suuuuree…” Sokka isn't convinced either, that's clear as day.</p>
<p>“Hey, wanna go and eat at my place?” Zuko’s glad for the change of subject, but he usually feels safe that he's not gonna say anything stupid when they sit in the park, but who knows what he might let slip in the confines of privacy. Plus, it’s a lot less awkward when there's a ton of people around you, but in Sokkas apartment they'll have to talk.</p>
<p>Zuko must have stressed himself out, more than he thought. Because usually he manages to hang out with Sokka without it getting too awkward, but it seems like all his social skills, as petty as they might be, are completely gone.</p>
<p>So, instead of risking using his wavering voice he just nods at Sokka and gives him a half-hearted smile.</p>
<p>Sokka seems to buy it, cause he just smiles back at him and puts on some music. And the music, combined with Sokkas low humming, seems to dull his nerves a bit.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>|Sokka POV|</p>
<p>They were sitting on Sokka’s couch watching Netflix and eating the food when he caught a glimpse of Zuko mumbling under his breath. He had been acting strange the whole day, but Zuko used to always get weird when he was stressed, so Sokka hadn’t thought much of it.</p>
<p>But he could practically feel the heat and how tense he was, from where they were sitting shoulder to shoulder on the couch. So Sokka slung his arm over the back of the couch where Zuko was sitting and turned to him.</p>
<p>“Are you okay? Like I know you’ve been buried in assignments, but you’re weirder than usual.” He tried to sound comforting, but by the look on Zuko’s face, it didn’t really work.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He muttered under his breath and turned his head away.</p>
<p>Before Sokka’s brain could catch up to his movements, he grabbed Zuko’s cheek and turned his head to look him in the eyes. He was about to apologize and pull away when he saw Zuko’s eyes trail down to his lips.</p>
<p>So, instead of pulling away, he decided that it was now or never, and crashed their lips together. He could feel the other boy freeze up, but quickly he was kissing Sokka back with so much passion, Sokka couldn’t quite believe it.</p>
<p>While their mouths were moving together, Sokka snaked his arms around Zuko’s waist, and in return, Zuko’s hands were cradling the back of his neck.</p>
<p>How Zuko ended up in his lap, was unknown to him, but he certainly wasn't complaining. His hands got under Zuko’s shirt and he started exploring the skin of Zuko’s back.</p>
<p>Way too soon the other boy started pulling back, and Sokka tried to chase his lips but was forced back down on the couch.</p>
<p>Zuko was panting in his lap, breathless, with a dazy grin on his face. </p>
<p>“You like me?” He asked in a high-pitched voice.</p>
<p>“Of course, baby. I’ve liked you for years.” </p>
<p>The pet name seemed to do something special to Zuko, and he filed it away for later uses.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Instead of answering, he just crashed his mouth to Zuko’s again. The movement seemed to catch the other boy off guard, and Sokka grabbed his opportunity to slip his tongue past Zuko’s lips.</p>
<p>Though Zuko tried to fight it Sokka quickly gained dominance. </p>
<p>Before long they were both freed from their shirts and Zuko was starting to undo the buttons on Sokka’s pants. The only thing in the world Sokka wanted right now was to give sweet, sweet love to the boy sitting in his lap, he had to make sure Zuko wouldn't regret it later.</p>
<p>“You sure you want to?” He asked after freeing himself from Zuko’s lips.</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah.”</p>
<p>“We don’t have to if you don’t like it.” Zuko added fast, starting to tense up again.</p>
<p>Sokka took Zuko’s beautiful face in both his hands and gave him a sweet kiss.</p>
<p>It felt almost more intimate than their little make-out session and thought about how he wanted to do that for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>When he pulled away he was starring into those gorgeous amber eyes. </p>
<p>“I really, really want to.” He said, chuckling a little when Zuko released a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“Good, that’s… That’s good.” Zuko breathed, leaning down, letting their foreheads touch. Sokka doesn’t think he’s seen Zuko this happy, like, ever.</p>
<p>“Bedroom?” He asked already halfway off the couch, with Zuko in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist.</p>
<p>Zuko only responded with a laugh at his eagerness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------</p>
<p>|Zuko POV|</p>
<p>As soon as they were through the door to Sokka’s bedroom, he was thrown on the bed with Sokka on top of him, resting in between his spread thighs.</p>
<p>Sokka started kissing down from his neck, moving over his chest, sucking lightly at his nipple. That pulled an embarrassing moan from Zuko, and he quickly covered his blushing face.</p>
<p>Sokka apparently liked the sound and started furiously licking and sucking at his now swelling nipple.</p>
<p>Zuko was way too turned on to care about the sounds coming from him anymore and let his hands grab desperately at the sheets, trying to ground himself.</p>
<p>When Sokka determined he had abused Zuko’s nipple enough, he started trailing down towards the bulge in Zuko’s pants. He did quick work of pulling the smaller boy’s pants off, and Zuko was now laying just in his boxers.</p>
<p>He noticed Sokka’s eyes roam over his half-naked body, and spread his legs further, just for the pleasure of seeing Sokka’s eyes widen.</p>
<p>“Got a condom?” He asked, and Sokka was hastily scrambling through his nightstand, coming up with a bottle of lube and a condom. </p>
<p>“Aha!”</p>
<p>Zuko laughed at him, but Sokka only slid right back down in his spot between Zuko’s legs.</p>
<p>Sokka was kissing him once again, and he could feel a thump slipping into the waistband of his underwear, lingering there, a silent question.</p>
<p>When Zuko didn't pull away, Sokka took that as his cue sliding Zuko’s boxers down past his ankles, leaving him completely naked. He felt exposed, with Sokka still wearing his stupid pants.</p>
<p>He started frantically trying to unbutton Sokka's pants, but with his trembling hands, he didn't have much luck. So, Sokka being the gentleman he was, stood up fast, shrugging off his pants and boxers in one swift motion.</p>
<p>Before returning to their kissing, Sokka took the lube and squirted some onto his fingers, warming it up in his hand.</p>
<p>He leaned down over Zuko again, hand coming down to gently tease Zuko’s hole.</p>
<p>Zuko huffed out a breath at Sokkas teasing, just wanting to get fucked by Sokka, fast.</p>
<p>“Come on, Sokka! Get on wi- Fuck!”</p>
<p>He was cut off by Sokka, slipping a finger in, only one knuckle deep, but enough to pull a pleasured moan from Zuko.</p>
<p>“Mmmmh, so tight. So pretty…” Sokka mumbled, once more sucking marks at Zuko’s neck.</p>
<p>Sokka began pushing his finger deeper, praising Zuko. And soon Sokka had three fingers inside Zuko, working him open, leaving Zuko a panting hot mess, desperately holding onto Sokka’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“I-I’m ready, Sokka. Plea-please fuck me… I need you.” He panted, sliding his hands up to Sokka’s neck.</p>
<p>“You sure, baby?”</p>
<p>“Just fuck me already!” He exclaimed, so hard it almost hurt.</p>
<p>Sokka just hummed, ripping open the condom’s packaging, doing fast work of getting it rolled onto his erect cock.</p>
<p>“I love it when you're bossy.” He said, just as he started pressing the head into Zuko’s stretched-out hole.<br/>
Zuko had never felt pleasure like this before. There was a long way from fingering himself, to the stretch of having Sokka’s dick inside of him. Just the thought left him breathless. The slight burn of the stretch was better than anything he’d ever felt before.</p>
<p>Slowly, Sokka began to sink deeper into him, and when he bottomed out, Zuko’s breath caught in his throat.</p>
<p>“Baby, talk to me.” </p>
<p>And that was the problem. Zuko’s brain was in another universe at the moment, so getting words out of his mouth was quite the task. But not wanting Sokka to stop, he got himself to start breathing again.</p>
<p>“I-it’s good. You’re so good.” </p>
<p>“Good. Thought I was gonna have to stop right there. Remember, tell me if I have to stop. I don’t wanna hurt you. Or your pretty ass.” He said, laughing at his own joke. Moron.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna make jokes, while you have your dick inside me?” Zuko asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“What?! It was funny!” </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Fine, no jokes. But tell me if I have to stop. Don’t just try and please me.” He said, pointing an accusing finger at Zuko’s chest.</p>
<p>Zuko just nodded, overwhelmed by his love for that man. He really was the sweetest person ever.</p>
<p>“Can I start moving?”</p>
<p>At Zuko’s “Please”, Sokka started thrusting slowly into Zuko, setting an infuriatingly slow pace. He wrapped his legs around Sokka’s hips, pushing into his back, motioning for him to go faster.</p>
<p>Sokka chuckled a bit, at Zuko’s eagerness, but didn't move to go any faster.</p>
<p>“Please, Sokka! Faster.” He pleaded, no longer giving a shit about being embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Since you ask so nicely.” He punctuated the last word with a hard, merciless thrust, that sends Zuko’s eyes rolling into the back of his head.</p>
<p>Zuko couldn't focus on anything, but the feeling of Sokka thrusting in and out of him, abusing his hole, and the sound of skin slapping on skin, mixed with Sokka’s low grunts of pleasure. </p>
<p>“Touch yourself, baby. Wanna see you come.” And Zuko did frantically tugging at his own dick.<br/>
If Zuko wasn't so euphoric, he would have been embarrassed, when not twenty seconds after permitted to touch himself, he felt himself slipping over the edge.</p>
<p>“Aah, fuck, Sokka. Gon-gonna cum.”</p>
<p>“Come for me, baby” Sokka whispered in his ear, voice low and husky.</p>
<p>That drew the last straw for Zuko, and he came with a yell of Sokka’s name. He spilled all over his hand and chest, the white liquid covering his sweaty skin.</p>
<p>Sokka kept thrusting through his orgasm, making the experience all that more amazing. And soon after Sokka was following, uttering a low moan, his whole body shuddering over Zuko.</p>
<p>When he came down from his high, he collapsed on top of Zuko, wrapping his arms around his waist. Sokka was smiling against his chest, getting cum on himself, so Zuko tried pushing him away.</p>
<p>Sokka lifted himself off of Zuko, but instead of going to get a rag and clean up, he dived down, running his tongue over Zuko’s cum-covered chest.</p>
<p>“Ew, Sokka, that’s disgusting.” Zuko tried, pushing at Sokka’s head to get him off.</p>
<p>Sokka looked up at Zuko with puppy eyes.</p>
<p>“Don’t I get to taste you, after all my hard work?”</p>
<p>He was just teasing, Zuko knew he would get off if he asked, but he had never been good at turning Sokka down when he put on those pretty, wide, and blue puppy eyes.</p>
<p>“Fine, but I don’t get it. Why would you do that?” </p>
<p>Sokka took another experimenting lick off his chest, making Zuko shudder.</p>
<p>“Yep. You taste just as good as you look.”</p>
<p>The compliment made Zuko blush violently, and he threw his arms over his face. </p>
<p>He tried, but couldn’t keep from moaning when Sokka tongue brushed his sensitive nipples. And he had to pull Sokka off, when he started licking off the cum, leaking from his hole.</p>
<p>“We’re gonna have to go again, if you keep doing that. And sadly I’m too sleepy for that.” He said sternly, holding Sokka’s face in his hand.</p>
<p>Sokka started pouting, but it soon turned into a smile, and he went to the bathroom to fetch a damp rag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>|Sokka POV|</p>
<p>They were laying in Sokka’s bed, still sticky from sweat, despite cleaning up. Zuko’s arm was draped across his body, his head resting on Sokka’s chest.</p>
<p>Sokka would’ve never thought this was how the night had unfolded, but laying there with his arm around Zuko, the other boy snuggled into his side, he knew it was destiny.</p>
<p>That was what gave him the braveness to say what he said next.</p>
<p>“You know I love you, right?”</p>
<p>He held his breath, as he felt Zuko tense under his arm. He felt his own expression drop when Zuko finally looked up at him, a single tear falling from his good eye.</p>
<p>“You do?” Zuko asked in a small, broken voice.</p>
<p>Sokka exhaled in relief, he had thought Zuko didn't love him back, and that he had ruined everything. But of course, Zuko was just doubting that he was actually loved by others, even though it was the most obvious thing.</p>
<p>“Of course I do. You’re the best, most adorably stupid person I know.” He reassured Zuko, looking down at him with a watery smile, trying to keep the tears out of his own eyes. </p>
<p>Zuko let out a small laugh, another tear falling from his eye, and Sokka cradled his cheek, wiping the tear away with his thump.</p>
<p>Zuko brought his own hand up, to intertwine their fingers, and letting out a shaky breath before responding:</p>
<p>“I love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zuko! Uncle told you not to have too much fun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'll spend the rest of my days with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We are now at the final chapter and this was my original thought with the fanfic.</p><p>Ozai visits Zuko and Sokka.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh shit, this thing has like almost 800 hits. It might not seem like much, but I expected maybe 5 people to see this. So, thank you.</p><p>I wanted to post this yesterday, but I'm lazy, so here we are.</p><p>Hope you like it.</p><p>There is blood and violence in this chapter, so proceed with caution.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>|Zuko POV|</p><p>He was woken up suddenly by lots of noise coming from the front door. It sounded like people arguing. Sokka, arguing with someone. Who would Sokka be talking to someone at the ass-crack of dawn?</p><p>Sadly for Zuko, the bickering turned into a more heated argument, from what Zuko could hear, and he got off the bed with a grunt of sleepiness and annoyance.</p><p>He was lazily pulling on a pair of sweatpants, he wasn't gonna walk out naked when there was obviously another person in their apartment when he heard something shatter on the floor.</p><p>His lazy movements quickly turned frantic and he hurried out of the bedroom, towards the front door.</p><p>Their apartment wasn't especially big, but the bedroom was the farthest from the front door as you could get, meaning he could slowly start to make out the conversation as he got closer.</p><p>And that voice. It sends a shiver down his back, though he couldn't quite point out who it belonged to. It was deep and had an unnatural authority in it, deafening compared to Sokka’s smooth comforting voice. It was a frightening voice…</p><p>Realization dawned upon him, and he froze, holding his breath, not daring to move a muscle.</p><p>He must be in the middle of some wicked dream, cause there was absolutely no way he could be here. Zuko really hoped it was just a nightmare, that he could curl up next to Sokka when he woke up.</p><p>Because as much as he might want to get revenge on that man, he just couldn't face him. Not after all those years. How long had it even been? Five years?</p><p>But he wasn't given more time to ponder on the fact that it might not be a dream, because a large man was standing in front of Zuko, staring manically into his eyes.</p><p>This can't be true.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>|Sokka POV|</p><p>It was one of those few times, where he had woken up before Zuko, but he couldn't exactly blame Zuko, considering what had gone down last night.</p><p>He was in the middle of making scrambled eggs when he heard someone grab the handle on the front door. They literally gave Toph a key last week, and she's already lost it. Great.</p><p>He turned off the stove and shuffled towards the door. Toph’s a-level hearing apparently couldn't pick up on the fact that he was coming, judging by the way she was still mistreating the poor handle.</p><p>“Coomiiiiiing!” He shouted, before remembering that his boyfriend was still sleeping.</p><p>That seemed to satisfy her, and the idyllic silence was back.</p><p>When he reached the door, he unlocked it and forcefully ripped the door open.</p><p>“I swear to La, Toph if y-” </p><p>But there was no Toph in sight. Only him.</p><p>Sokka just stared blankly at him, until his brain caught up.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing here?” He commanded.</p><p>“What? I’m not aloud to have a chat with my own son?” Ozai asked sarcastically, eyes narrowed in on Sokka, a manic grin plastered on his face. </p><p>“Actually, no. You’re allowed to fuck off, and stay away from Zuko.” He said in a calm voice, trying to keep the upper hand. He wasn't gonna give Ozai the satisfaction of losing his temper in front of him.</p><p>“And who are you to decide that? I’m his father, remember?!” Ozai snarled, looking only a second from jumping at Sokka.</p><p>And Sokka just couldn't resist it, when Ozai had given him such a great opportunity.</p><p>“Well, he calls me “daddy” in bed, so I think you’ll have to remind him that.” He said with a smirk.</p><p>He didn't have much time to admire his own joke though. Ozai was lunging at him with a snarl, hands grabbing his throat and squeezing.</p><p>In his attack, Ozai had knocked down the wase that was situated on their shelf. A gift from Gran-gran, from their house-warming party. </p><p>Sokka got pushed up the wall, knocking down the pictures hanging on the wall. He tried to pry off the hands grabbing his throat, but Ozai had an immovable grip.</p><p>He could start to feel his vision narrowing, and desperately hit out to hit anything, and luckily for him, his fist collided with the side of Ozai’s face. </p><p>The other man fell to the floor, clutching at his rapidly swelling face. But to Sokka's dismay, he didn't stay put for long.</p><p>Ozai quickly scrambled up from the floor running down the hall, towards the kitchen. And soon as Sokka got his breath back, he sat after him.</p><p>However Ozai had stopped right at the threshold to the kitchen, eyes trained on something, hidden from Sokka's view by a wall.</p><p>Without much thought, Sokka charged at the man, wrapping his arms around Ozai’s torso and slamming him into the floor. </p><p>Ozai looked dazed for a moment, before reaching his hand into the inner pocket of his suit, pulling out a short but concerningly sharp knife. Ozai slashed at him, but he managed to get his face out of the way, and instead the knife collided with his shoulder, cutting deep.</p><p>A sharp pain shot through his shoulder forcing him to roll off of the man, as to get out of the knife’s radius.</p><p>He clasped his hand on top of the cut, trying to stop the bleeding, but blood was slowly starting to trickle out, from between his fingers.</p><p>“You fucking psychopath!” He grits out through his teeth, face contorted in pain.</p><p>“SOKKA!” Zuko cried. </p><p>Zuko?! When did Zuko show up?</p><p>“Baby, call the police!” He said, trying to sound commanding, but his pained and wavering voice was betraying him.</p><p>Before he could react, Ozai was behind him and pulling up his head, by his hair. He felt a cold blade press onto his pulse point, and he heard a freakish laugh come from the man above him.</p><p>“I don’t think so, unless you want your little boyfriend here, to get stabbed in the neck.” Ozai said, back to his cool tone. “He probably won't survive that.” </p><p>"Wh-why are you here?" Zuko stammered, his fearful tone making Sokka's heart ache.</p><p>"I'm here to give you a chance to reconsider your rather... questionable decision." Ozai answered, motioning to Sokka still positioned on his knees.</p><p>"What the fuck does that even mean?!" Zuko exclaimed voice thick with panic.</p><p>Ozai just smirked.</p><p>"I'll give you a chance to get your position back, as heir to the firm." Ozai said smugly.</p><p>"Do you really think I'm that stupid?"Zuko said incredoulesly. </p><p>"The only reason you would ever do that was if Azula…" He trailed off, expression confused.</p><p>"... left you?" He finished.</p><p>Sokka barked out a manic laugh.</p><p>"Not even Azula likes you, and she's crazy!" He barked out between laughs. "No wonder your wife left you."</p><p>That seemed to enrage Ozai even further, because he gripped the knife firmer and pressed it to Sokka's throat, a thick drop of blood tickling down towards his chest.</p><p>"You let this big-mouthed peasant speak for you?" Ozai snarled, yanking at Sokka's wolf tail, making him flinch.</p><p>"Like you ever have a shit about what I thought." Zuko said with a surprisingly stern voice.</p><p>Ozai raised the knife in his hand, getting ready to strike down. "I see you've made your choice then." He sucked in a breath and brought the knife down towards Sokka's exposed neck.</p><p>"WAIT, STOP!" Zuko shouted. "I'll go with you, okay. Just… Please don't hurt him."</p><p>Zuko's compliance was a surprise to Ozai and he loosened his grip for a second. Sokka used the moment of weakness to push the knife away from his throat and sweep his leg back in an arc, tripping Ozai, who landed hard on his back.</p><p>Ozai was laying on the ground gasping for air, all of it being knocked out of his lungs after the hard impact. Sokka moved quickly, pinning Ozai down and wrapping his hands around the bastard's throat pressing with as much force he had received mere minutes ago.</p><p>"I think now would be a good time to call the police, honey."</p><p>He heard Zuko scramble away to retrieve his phone fumbling frantically through the bedsheets. He always had to ask Sokka to find it for him, but that wasn't really an option at the moment.</p><p>Sokka knew he found the phone because he started talking to someone and came running back into the kitchen. But Sokka couldn't focus on that right now, only on the man currently choking under him, clawing red marks on Sokka's arms and hands.</p><p>He just had to make him go to sleep. Just sleep already, Sokka thought to himself.</p><p>Ozai stopped scratching at his hands in favor of searching for the knife. </p><p>Sokka didn't pay much attention to Ozais movements, only to his eyes that were finally starting to roll into the back of his head, eyelids drooping lower and lower.</p><p>At last, Ozai went limp under him and he went to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>|Zuko POV|</p><p>He had tried to pay attention to the lady on the phone, who was asking all these questions that just seemed pointless to Zuko. Like: "Have he shown violence before?" Or: "Has he shown this specific kind of behavior before?"</p><p>Couldn't she just send the goddamn police?!</p><p>He didn't tell her that, of course. He tried to answer her questions as best as he could while always keeping an eye on the events unfolding before him.</p><p>All the while tears were streaming down his face. He didn't know why. Maybe it was the thought of Sokka getting hurt, or maybe it was because of his father ruining the only peace he had felt in ages.</p><p>Finally, it seemed like Ozai was unconscious and he told the lady on the phone so. He'd never felt more relieved.</p><p>Sokka went to stand up and Zuko moved towards him as well. But Sokka didn't get far, doubling over and falling to his knees.</p><p>Zuko rushed over to his side, one hand holding the phone the other hovering over Sokka's body, uncertain of what to do.</p><p>"Sokka? What's wrong, are you okay?" He asked. </p><p>Sokka looked up at him forcing a smile, but it was as far from reaching his eyes as he's ever seen. His teeth were clenched in pain and when Sokka lifted the hand he had held to his stomach, Zuko let out a frightened gasp.</p><p>"Just peachy" He fucking joked. "But you should probably tell them to send an ambulance too." </p><p>He let out a laugh, but it quickly turned into a groan of pain.</p><p>"S-send an ambulance! My boyfriend, h-he's been s-stabbed." He stammered out to the lady, heavy sobs now shaking his body.</p><p>She responded with something, but Zuko's ears were ringing and the only thing he could - He wanted to- focus on was Sokkas.</p><p>He placed the phone on the floor, guiding Sokkas to lay down and he complied easily. His breaths were coming short now and his face was contorted in pain.</p><p>"Stay with me, Sokka, please." He told the bleeding boy. He knew Sokka had no say in whether he died or not but was he going to get mad if he just died on him there.</p><p>He ripped off his shirt and started pressing it to the wound. The blood quickly soaked through the shirt, and he looked up to see Sokka's eyelids fluttering.</p><p>"Don't close your eyes! You can't fall asleep."</p><p>"Aye aye, Captain." He responded and saluted Zuko weakly with his uninjured arm.</p><p>This man, Zuko thought shaking his head. He looked up at Sokka with fond eyes and let out a breath, something halfway between a laugh and a sob.</p><p>"Talk to me." He commanded Sokka, to keep him from falling asleep.</p><p>"Okay… You know, I love you so much, that sometimes my heart does these little cartwheels whenever I see you." He started. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, you know that? Your eyes are like these big pools of gold and I just want to look at them for the rest of my life. And your hair. Your hair is so flowy and soft. When you wake up in the morning, it's all over the place, but it's so fucking beautiful and I just want to drop down on one knee, propose to you, and then get married the same day. But I'd have to ask Iroh for your hand first of course…"</p><p>He keeps babbling about how one day he's going to marry Zuko, and they're gonna adopt a bunch of kids. He talks about all the travels they're gonna have, before the kids though. And he keeps talking and talking, sniffing when occasionally tears fall down his face.</p><p>He goes on until they can hear the police cars outside of the building</p><p>"Sounds like our rescue is here. It's a shame though, I would love to keep talking about how amazing our life is gonna be." And he looks up at Zuko, his smile finally reaching his watery eyes.</p><p>The next few hours all happen in a blur.</p><p>The paramedics get Sokka into the ambulance and Zuko goes with him, not leaving his side. He would stay with Sokka until they dragged him away.</p><p>And that's pretty much what happened. They were rolling him into the operating room, three doctors having to hold Zuko back. He kept shooting at them for a while, demanding to see his boyfriend</p><p>After everything they just going to take him away from Zuko's hands, leaving him to wait and speculate on if it was forever.</p><p>After anything from 5 minutes to what could have been hours, he finally let himself calm down. He wasn't going to see Sokka until the operation was done, as much as it broke his heart.</p><p>A doctor came to ask him questions about who they should inform about the incident. He told them to call Hakoda and Katara.</p><p>She must've told Toph because thirty minutes later, they both came running down the hall.</p><p>"What happened?" Katara panted. "Is he gonna be okay?"</p><p>He threw himself into her arms and let himself cry into her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Katara. It's all my fault. Ozai, he came to our apartment, and they got in a fight, and he wanted me to go with him, and he had knife, and he fucking stabbed Sokka, and I just stood there, doing nothing!" </p><p>"Wait, WHAT?! Ozai?!" She sputtered shoving at Zuko's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.</p><p>Zuko nodded, wiping at his eyes.</p><p>"I'm going to kill that bastard." Toph piped in, indicating her presence.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>A doctor informed Katara and Toph of what condition Sokka was in. The chances that he wouldn't survive were very small, he noted at the end.</p><p>Hakoda and Bato were taking the earliest flight from the South Pole. Hakoda had been devastated when he heard the news and had apparently gone into some kind of panic attack, so the communication primarily involved Bato, although you could hear in his wife that he was shaken.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Toph had gone home, when midnight came around, by the fourth suggestion from Katara.</p><p>So now it was just them sitting in the waiting room, sipping on some coffee a nice nurse had brought them.</p><p>The room was mostly empty, with only a couple of people sitting spread out on the seats. </p><p>An old couple was sitting close together. The man had his arms wrapped around his wife protectively. When Zuko had first entered the room she was silently crying. If it weren't for the shudders jolting through her body every time another soundless sob escaped her lips in a breath, you would think she was sleeping.</p><p>But now she had tired herself out, and just rested her head on her husband's chest.</p><p>At that moment a doctor stepped through the door.</p><p>"Sokka of the Southern water tribe is ready to take visitors." He read out from the paper he was holding.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>When they stepped into the room, Sokka looked pale, his cheekbones and jaw too sharp for his usually soft face.</p><p>He opened one eye hesitantly, squinting at the brightness of the ceiling lamps, even though they were very dim.</p><p>"My two favorite people… Hey." He said in a hoarse voice.</p><p>Instead of replying they both came running to the bed, throwing their arms around Sokka in a fierce hug.</p><p>"Uff! I know you missed me, but I'm still wounded and very much fragile." He laughed at the last part.</p><p>"Sorry." They said in unison and loosened their grip on him a little. Now all three of them laughing.</p><p>"You had me worried sick, you idiot!" She exclaimed, following it up with a slap to Sokka's chest.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>"Argh! I love you." She admitted but still glared at Sokka like he had committed a crime.</p><p>But Sokka ignored her irritations, in favor of pulling Zuko into a kiss. He placed one hand on his cheek and another on his waist, giving a reassuring squeeze. Their lips moved together timidly at first but then growing more confident. It was passionate, but not filled with lust, only their love for one another. And Zuko knew sounded so very cliché, but not even a thousand words could ever tell as much as that kiss did.</p><p>Zuko had almost forgotten that they weren't alone until Katara cleared her throat.</p><p>“Are you two done?” She said with a sigh.</p><p>They pulled apart, but only to gaze longingly into each other's eyes.</p><p>“I love you”</p><p>Who said it wasn't important, they both knew the feeling was reciprocated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end.</p><p>Sokka proposed like 3 months later and they lived happily ever after, with a bunch of trauma ofc :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you if you reached this far.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>